


Second Best

by MistressPikachu (FinalVolition)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalVolition/pseuds/MistressPikachu
Summary: Prompto knew he would never be your first choice. You would always choose Noctis in the end. Always.





	Second Best

It had been seventeen years since Prompto first met you, sixteen since he fell in love with you, twelve since you fell for his best friend, ten since Noctis entered the crystal and darkness shrouded the land, eight since the group had drifted into their own interest and only you stayed by his side as a hunter, seven since the two of you first kissed and another six since you had given all of yourselves to one another; so when Noctis came back, he knew what was going through your mind when you set eyes on the Chosen King with that look that you always held for his friend, the one Noctis never seemed to notice when he was younger, not at first. You would die to protect your liege. Plenty of times, you almost did. Still, part of Prompto hoped that after years of hunting together, protecting each other, holding each other that maybe you would love him enough to look at him like that too. But deep down, he always knew he was just a place holder, your second choice, and that this would all come to a bittersweet end sooner or later. 

From the campfire, you stole glances at his highness who watched the dark sky at the edge of the cliff. You were the last of his guard that was yet to talk to him, almost as if you were still deciding whether it was all a dream. 

“It was always him, wasn’t it? Ever since high school.” Your eyes do not break contact with Noctis for seconds later, lingering just long enough to let Prompto know he was right.

“It doesn’t matter. I made a promise to you. I love you just as much as I loved him.” The words sounded hollow coming from your mouth, so detached that it scared him. 

”If it wasn’t for Noct being dragged into the crystal, would we even be together?” Prompto hoped you would immediately say yes, even if it would only be to make him feel better, but you hesitated.

“Would you have even told me you loved me?” You returned quietly and equally as sullen.

Prompto opened his mouth to speak, but he wasn’t sure of his own answer, and fell silent instead. He had always loved you, but the truth is he probably would have buried those feelings had his friend stayed. After all, you were already Noct’s girl back then. “He’s waiting for you. You know. You should go talk to him.”

“Just seeing him again is enough.” Even now, you lied to yourself, trying to be strong and choke the tears back while your voice broke and dragged. “Even if tomorrow he might...” Prompto hated to see you cry. He had witnessed it too many times over the past decade.

“(Name).” Prompto whispered. “I want to break up.”

You jumped, the most distraught he had seen you that night. “What?”

“You heard me. I want to break up with you.” It tasted like poison going down his throat to say those words again.

Your fingers carefully slid over his and offered a soft squeeze. “You don’t mean that.” 

“I do!” Prompto snatched his hand away and turned from you, finding it easier to fake his words than his emotions. “I’m a young guy, (Name), a wild stallion that can’t be tamed by one hand. I need variety that you ain’t offering, babe. So scram, vamoose, see ya later.”

“Prompto...” The familiar touch of your lips against his cheek reached him, leaving his heart aching more when you pulled away. ”Thank you.”

Your footsteps grew distant, quickly. Had you ran to him?

Ignis looked at him, probably with pity behind those dark shades. “Prompto, you realize—“

“Hey, (Name) would be a pretty good queen don’t you think?” The blond cuts off, throwing his hands behind his head. “Once this is all over and we kicked Ardyn’s ass. I mean there’s no guarantee that Noct will...you know. And she’s just so...just so...” he couldn’t finish that thought, too caught up in watching the two of you.

Noctis cupped your cheek to his hand, where Prompto’s should have been, wiping away the tears from your eyes. 

Gladio smiled bitterly and gave his friend a pat on the back. “You did a good thing.”

“Yeah.” Prompto spared one last glance in your direction for one last moment where he could pretend you were still his before turning away as soon as your arms wrapped around Noct’s shoulders, and Noctis pressed his lips to yours. “I know.”


End file.
